


Somebody Else’s Guy

by klancer



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, M/M, Revenge, Sexual Content, Smut, Wedding, elio is 18 now, elio is that guy who yells objection at a wedding, i’ve never written anything before uh sorry if this sucks, late nights together, mad elio, married oliver, oliver is kinda mean, sad elio, sudden wedding changes, this is like when pam was getting married to roy instead of jim, title based off the song by jocelyn brown, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancer/pseuds/klancer
Summary: The Perlmans are invited to beloved Oliver’s wedding.





	1. Then I realized that you are somebody else’s guy

**Author's Note:**

> SO I’ve never written anything before and I literally watched this movie on a plane. i loved it so much and it was so beautiful. i’m in italy rn and i’ve felt inspired to write, so here I am. pls enjoy and comment on my writing I love constructive criticism or even suggestions on where this should go. thank you! ps. i’m bad w commas sorry if they’re all over the place. ALSO title is a song by joscelyn brown. listen to it!! xoxoxo

He couldn’t stop laughing. 

Mafalda had brought the mail to the table during breakfast. It was the summer after Oliver had called to tell his amazing news. Elio had thought about that call many times after, concluding that it would have been better if Oliver hadn’t called in the first place. But he couldn’t forget how the sound of his voice woke up the butterflies living in his stomach, only for them to be murdered. 

He hated Oliver and honestly, who even is that? 

But what had appeared on the table made him excited and mad. He really didn’t know what to think. It was a wedding invitation. 

Fancy fonts, menu options, and a beautiful photo of our soon-to-be, bride and groom. They looked beautiful together, and worst of all Oliver looked happy. They both did. Elio will never know why Oliver had chosen this parallel life. 

What they had was special, and unique. Elio had never felt something like what he felt with Oliver. Elio had tried so hard to forget but every encounter with a girl had always led him to compare them to Oliver. He was attracted to girls and boys, but none of them compared to the intern that once was. It was hard to avoid thoughts of Oliver, especially since lots of their time together were spent in his room. 

Of course the 18-year-old could move on, and that’s what he’s doing. So he would not be attending Oliver’s pastel pink themed wedding. No way he’s going. 

Elio had stopped chuckling and tossed the invatation to the trash. 

“You know we’re going to that.” His father looked up at him through his glasses, eyebrows raised. 

“No we’re not.”

“Elio, I understand that what happened was hard for you, but your mother and I already told him we would make it. The three of us,” he sipped on his coffee. He stood up to retrieve the pink papers out of the trash. 

“You know that this could help you move on.”

“That’s bullshit. I never want to see him again.”

“Seeing someone you love walk down the aisle with another person can allow you to forget about him.” 

“I never loved him,” Elio stated, staring hard at his father. “and I’m not going either.” 

“We can’t leave you here without us. I’m sure Oliver would love to see you,” his mother commented, walking in. A cigarette between her fingers. 

“What if I don’t want to see him! Him and his stupid wife.”

“Elio. It’s his wedding, be respectful and come with us. Please.” His mother gave him a half smile.

Elio grabbed a piece of toast, and left to his room without saying anything. It seemed inevitable that he was going. Now it was time for him to just accept the fact that he was going to see Oliver get married. Even though he hated Oliver he was glad to see him happy. Maybe it would help seeing him get married. He knew there was hope for his own future. You can’t be hung up on someone forever.

He would find someone else he can truly be happy with and not even bother to compare them to Oliver. That led him to think of Marzia. He had spent school hanging out with her and his friends. 

After promising they would be friends forever, everything went back to normal without their intimate relationship. His friends came over during the summer just like the last. Along with another graduate student. Oliver was the only one he really connected with. He was special. 

His summer days were now dedicated to counting down to the wedding. He still couldn’t believe it was happening. He hated Oliver for calling and breaking his heart. He remembers when he first met him, thinking he was arrogant. While everyone else had been so fond of Oliver, he didn’t see why everyone liked him. Then he got to know him. God he wished he had been friendlier instead of being so harsh. 

Being harsh was what Elio regretted the most. If only he had been kinder, they could’ve started their love story much sooner. Numerous late nights left Elio thinking that maybe Oliver would have came back and not married if they had more time together. Maybe things would have turned out differently. 

From biking together, to laying in bed and staring in his eyes, Elio found these memories so hard to erase. The closer the wedding came, the harder it was. Thinking about them made him smile, missing that summer more than anything. 

It was stupid to think that maybe Oliver would come back to him. As if Oliver would see him and cancel the wedding. A part of him wanted to completely avoid Oliver because he broke his heart, and the other wanted to win him over. It made Oliver content knowing the Elio wanted him. Like the time he wrapped his mouth around his cock just to see if Elio still wanted him. He did. 

Avoiding him would probably be best. Hearing his voice and talking to him would lead to something bad. So, like the smart boy he was, he promised himself he would not talk to Oliver. Maybe just a congratulations and a pat on the back, nothing else. 

Definitely nothing else.


	2. Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio visits Oliver and his fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUNNER BY KEVIN ABSTRACT 
> 
> gah i’m so excited to be writing about this!!!!! thanks for reading xoxo

The wedding was taking place in Italy. Specifically at the San Clemente Palace Kempinski in Venice. 

As they left their home, his parents explained to Elio what he could and couldn’t do. He couldn’t ruin the wedding because of his emotions and they were only there to celebrate. Why would he want to ruin the wedding? He would never do such a thing. 

All of the guests were staying in a Starhotel, including bride and groom. It was a very expensive, and state-of-the-art kind of hotel. In fact Elio had never stayed in a hotel before. He was quite thrilled to see what it was like. Maybe he’d get a room near Oliver. Not like he wanted a room near him, it was just a thought. 

The 18-year-old wondered if he would even see Oliver once they got there, or if he would just see him the day of the wedding. Maybe the day before for some kind of breakfast or dinner. He didn’t know what to expect and that frightened him. He didn’t know when to prepare to see Oliver. His heart kept pounding and pounding. He could see it moving up and down through his shirt. His shirt collar started to darken since he was sweating. The hot weather was not helping. 

He didn’t want to admit that he was anxious to see him once more. It was effortless for Elio to look like he didn’t care, so that’s what he was going to adhere to. 

-

From time to time his parents would completely forget to tell him important things. Usually things like plans. The plans his parents let slip from their memories, was that they were coming two days before the wedding. He would’ve been okay with coming two days before and staying at the hotel. Instead they arrived two days before, to stop by and visit Oliver in his new house. 

Not only would they be coming to see him, they were spending a night with him. Him and his future wife. 

Oh, the heartaches Elio was about to endure. Millions. The kind that can make you cry in a second. The kind that you’re just gonna have to let pass. There really was nothing else he to do. He refused to talk to him.

Soon enough they finally pulled up to the place. The little b&b Oliver was vacationing in, was a pleasant cottage. And there he was...standing at the doorway. Elio’s heart was now hammering inside his chest. He could hear it in his ears. 

Oliver approached the car, “Let me help you with your trappings.” Their suits and his moms dress stayed in special cases to prevent stains and wrinkles. It was clustered in the back seat. 

His voice brought on a wave of memories back. All his memories of Oliver’s voice were hard to recall, but now they were so clear. At the moment Elio could only imagine the feeling of the blond boy’s warm body next to him. His voice saying “Oliver” over and over again. That name echoed all throughout his attic. Old memories he stored were now slapping him in the face. He hasn’t even stepped out of the car yet. 

It was all so sudden. 

His door swung ajar. Oliver poked his head in and smiled. He pulled the door wide, “Welcome! Long time no see huh?” Elio looked him in the eyes and stepped out. He was wearing a white, flowy polo shirt and some brown shorts. His hair was messy, moving with the breeze, and it was so beautiful. More than that, his face was glowing along with some pearly whites. His whole body was tan and little freckles rested on his cheeks. He was even more admirable than before, and it wasn’t fair. 

He stomped passed Oliver, taking his petite carry-on along. At the front door stood his fiancé. She had blond hair as well, grey eyes, and stupid freckles. She was attractive with a big smile. “Elio right? It’s so nice to finally meet you!” 

Her voice was so sweet. Elio nodded and walked inside the cottage as she motioned him to. All he wanted to say to her was “I had sex with your fiancé.” Is that included to the list of things he couldn’t do?

The house was charming. It smelled like Oliver. He had a strong laundry and flowery cologne smell. It reminded him of when they had sex. The smell of flowers and clean laundry had filled the room, and obviously sweat too. His thoughts were flooded with everything that took place on that night in his room. Oliver inside of him, and Elio’s hands were pinned down above his own head. Looking above was an angelic face. He looked down at Elio with a loving face, full of pleasure. Soft and quiet moans took up the space between them. It was perfect and he could never ever forget that exact moment. Using the word perfect was not even close to describing their love making. 

Oliver wrapped his muscly arm around his neck pulling him to his side, and suddenly he hit concrete. “This is the smartest boy I know. He has a beautiful mind,” Oliver explained to his finance. He turned to Elio, looking him in the eyes. Then he spoke, “I’m telling you now kid, you are truly going places.” Holy fuck did his blood boil. 

Did he really just call him that?

Elio yanked himself out of that idiot’s hold and stood by the wall, leaning on it. Oliver gave him a stern look but he avoided those blue eyes of his. Avoiding someone’s eyes made them feel like they weren’t there. He wanted to do everything he could to avoid Oliver. 

The only thing he couldn’t avoid were his thoughts and the literal pain he felt in his heart. He couldn’t avoid the moments they had together. His voice and his smell. The feeling of his hands running all over his body, and even the touch of his lips. He couldn’t run away from it. He wasn’t much of a runner. 

He yearned for nothing more, but to get away from that asshole and his disgusting wedding. 

Why’d he have to let go? 

Why’d he have to move on?


	3. Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio wants some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am going through things but enjoy,,,,,,,, 
> 
> ALSO Elio arrived two nights before the wedding.

“Fuck Elio.” The way Oliver moaned his name was something he never knew he needed to hear. It’s like he had been waiting for this his entire life. 

Oliver lay on his back on the bed, eyes closed but he slowly opened them to look at the brunette boy in the eyes. Elio gazed back at him. He was perched on top of Oliver, the only thing between them were their boxers. 

Oliver touched Elio’s mouth with his index finger. He slightly pushed his finger in his mouth allowing Elio to wrap his mouth around the finger. “Louder. You’re so quiet, I want to hear you.” 

The curly haired teen spoke back in a rough and lustful tone, “Make me scream.”

That’s all it took for Oliver, “Get on all fours.” His voice was overflowing with arousal. Elio nodded and did what he was told. He liked being demanded. In less than a minute Oliver got behind him, and slammed into him. 

“Fuck! Warn me next ti-.” Oliver pulled out and slammed back in. This time it hit just the right spot and Elio didn’t even have time to prevent the sound that came out of him, he was much louder this time.

“Mm, that’s better.” Elio could hear the smirk in his voice. Oliver continued at a faster pace, pushing into Elio over and over with one hand on his hip and the other pumping his dick slowly. “Arch your back, baby.”

Baby. 

As soon as he arched his back he groaned and squeezed his hands around the headboard. Thank god his parents were out or else they would be hearing moans, and a loud continuous banging. 

Oliver went faster making Elio turn up the volume. He stopped pumping his dick, “I want you to come soley on my cock baby.” 

And suddenly Oliver’s voice sounded so real, “Elio...Elio. Elio, wake up.”

He woke up, eyes shooting open. What was in front of him was a sight that made his dick ache. His dick that was obviously tented through the sheets. He didn’t climax thank god. 

Oliver stood there shirtless with messy bed head. His eyes lingered to Elio’s erection, “Should I leave?” 

“You’ve already done that before. What’s one more time?”

He sighed, taking a seat next to Elio. “You’re mad at me.”

“I don’t want to fucking be here. I wish my dad had never chosen you to become his intern.” He knew that sounded harsh but he wanted to hurt his feelings. As stupid and immature as it sounded, Elio wanted revenge. He longed for Oliver to undergo the pain he couldn’t escape.

“I’ve never met anyone like you.” 

He cringed at those words as soon as they left Oliver’s mouth.

“What time is it, and why did you wake me up?” 

“I heard, uh...noises,” He got a bit pink. “It’s 4 in the morning.”

“I applaud you. What an amazing reason to wake me up at four in the morning. _Buddy_ .” He gave him a pat on the arm. 

“I’m sorry, I just,” Oliver’s hand made their way to the other boys hand, taking it into his. His touch so gentle. “Fuck.” 

“Why did you have to move on?” He stated. 

“I didn’t.” 

“Fuck you, you’re getting married.”

“Can’t you ever put your shoes into mine. You’re so fucking self-absorbed, Elio.”

“Self-absorbed? You broke my heart and you fucking called me to tell me you were getting fucking married to some girl.” He slowed down, he had to catch his breath. “I deserved more than that. What we had was special.” He hated this. Why was he even talking?

“I’m sorry,” His voice had traces of defeat. “I’m so glad you came.”

Elio couldn’t help but scoff. “I’m surprised your wife even let you invite us. Especially me.” He wanted to yell and spit out even more insults, but unfortunately he was too tired.

Oliver gave an awkward laugh. 

“What? She knows about us. Right?” 

Oliver face palmed rubbing his face. He softly, mumbled a few curses. 

“Jesus fuck. Does she know you like men?”

A long pause. ”You have no idea what my life is like. I can’t just go around telling people I like dick.”

Elio looked forward at the bedroom door. The room looked like an IKEA model room. It was nice and comforting. His wife probably decorated. How could she not know about their affair? Isn’t that something you tell to the person you come home to, and then marry! “What’s the point of marrying someone you’re on and off with. Aren’t you afraid you’ll only break up again?” 

“This marriage is for the best.” 

“Are you happy?”

“That’s not what’s important. My parents are so happy. They love Sofia,” Oliver sounded proud when he said that. 

Elio knew what this was. Oliver had mentioned what would happen if his father knew about his liking to men. He didn’t mention his parents much but he could tell that Oliver wanted their approval. Elio was lucky his parents were so open-minded.

“What would make you happy?”

Oliver chuckles. His longing stare to Elio and the way he squeezed the younger boy’s hand gave it away. “Being with you made me happy. I was so happy here,” He sighed. “Your family and the city and surrounding myself with your world. You have a perfect life, you know?”

“Not right now,” Elio laughed nervously. 

Oliver leaned in closer. He scooted towards Elio, caressing his face. His big tan hands were so soft against Elio’s white skin. A gulp could be heard from the older man’s throat and then he just went for it. It was the first kiss they shared since last summer. 

Those countless days he spent daydreaming about the day they’d kiss again never looked like this. Soft lips molded together, mixed with warmth and a bit of tongue. Oliver would always bite his lower lip, making Elio release soft moans. His tan hands reached under the sheets on Elio’s legs, and placed his hand on his upper thigh. His hand moved slowly going up, and down (Elio could feel he was fully hard again).

“Elio, can I?”

Elio nodded not even fully understanding what Oliver was asking permission to. Whatever it was he desperately wanted it. He wanted those hands all over him more than ever.  
Oliver pulled out the younger boy’s member. Spitting in his hand for moisture, he slowly started to jack off Elio. He massaged the tip with his thumb, making sure to look at Elio’s face the entire time. 

Elio didn’t notice Oliver staring at first, making pleasurable faces along with a symphony of moans and whines. It felt so fucking good he couldn’t go for long. He could faintly remember when he promised himself he wouldn’t speak to Oliver. So much for that.

A few minutes later he finished. He can’t remember what Oliver said. Something about breakfast. Not even a second later he was out of the IKEA room, leaving Elio by himself. 

Elio and his self-degrading thoughts.


	4. The Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The distance- by san cisco. 
> 
> life has changed and school has started and it really amazes me how things change so quickly. i’ve been so busy and stressed and i’m falling in love and i’ve finally written this and i’m very glad to be posting this. I didn’t edit because I just want it to be out there already and i really hope everyone enjoys.

Elio had no idea how terrible it could feel to be used like that. It was also extremely difficult to wrap his head around the fact that Oliver had used him for his own pleasure. Yeah he might be longing to be with Elio, but it’s fucked up to mess around only to get married. It was like giving Elio false hope. Oliver hadn’t said anything to him after that. He acted like nothing happened. Like he hadn’t just cheat on his fiancé (while she slept in the room down the hall). He never thought Oliver could do something like that. Especially after all that bullshit he said.

Everything about this wedding was fucked up. Oliver wasn’t happy and his wife was getting cheated on. This was all for his parents, and Elio would never understand why Oliver still tried to kiss their asses. 

Oliver was so much more than that. He can’t just sacrifice his own happiness to please his parents. They’ll be dead soon and then Oliver will be left unhappy. What kind of parents would do that to him. Elio had never even met them but he dreamed that they would (for once) allow their son to do whatever will make him happy. Elio made him happy. But sadly he wasn’t marrying Elio. That was the truth he had to face. 

Maybe he was a little self-absorbed. Oliver had his own life problems, so how could Elio begin to understand when he only knew Oliver for one mere summer. It was all so complex, and there was nothing he could do except sit and watch. Oliver wasn’t going to change his mind so what was the point of hoping and dreaming that one day they could be, side by side. That day was to never be. 

Although he tried to face the reality of things, Elio was overall hurt. It hurt to think about the times they had together, and to now see him with somebody else. It was the sudden stab to his heart that made him look away. 

Elio heard a faint “Breakfast!” It sounded like his mom. 

He hadn’t even gotten up yet. He was paralyzed after their interaction. 

Everyone was in the kitchen about to eat, while Elio was drowning in his thoughts. Oliver was probably cheesing, cracking a few jokes. It all hurt too much. Brushing his heartbreaking thoughts to the side, Elio got up. Not even brushing his teeth or washing his face. He just went straight to the table where everyone sat ready to eat. 

Once he opened his door, the hallway smelled strongly of eggs. He followed the path to the kitchen, seeing his parents sitting and Oliver hovering over the stove. His finanće sat at the table passing some salt to his dad. They all exchanged greetings. He went towards the stove. 

There was light music playing, something like jazz or bossa nova. The sizzling from the pan was loud enough to mask the sound of the music coming from the table. Elio stopped next to Oliver. He didn’t feel like talking to him, in fact he was very upset at Oliver, but he’d rather stand next to him then sit at the table (for some odd reason). 

“You used too much oil.” 

“I know that.” Oliver lazily moved the eggs around. Sunny side up was on the menu. 

“The oil. It’s jumping everywhere.” 

Before Oliver could reply he cursed out loud as hot oil splashed onto his shirt. He scoffed and continued to cook the egg. 

“Elio, serve the eggs. Please.” His voice was sturdy. All of the sudden he was being so stiff. God he couldn’t wait until this stupid wedding would be over. 

Elio put the eggs onto a plate and walked them over to the table. His mom smiled at him and grabbed his arm to pull him closer. “Elio was so helpful when Oliver came over. They became such close friends.” His mother had been talking about the summer when Oliver visited. 

Sofia looked up at Elio smiling, “Oliver told me so much about you. He said you were a very unique and smart boy.” 

Elio chuckled. “I actually didn’t like Oliver at first. I thought he was a stuck-up snob.” 

His mother gasped at his insult. “Elio!” 

Sofia laughed, “It's okay. He does get comfortable very easily around people.” 

Nodding, Elio agreed. 

Another curse from Oliver could be heard by the stove. He came by the table, blood dripping from his finger. 

“Oh my god! My love, are you okay?” Sofia cried. 

Oliver nodded. “I’m fine. Elio come help me.” Could he be anymore demanding?

He followed Oliver into the bathroom. 

They walked in and Oliver shut the door behind them. He began to wash the blood off his finger. 

“So. What do you need my help for?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Elio smirked. God he couldn’t believe this. Oliver was really desperate. 

“Did you cut your finger on purpose? Just so you could call me into here? You’re not getting anything from me.”

Oliver dried his hands and walked over to Elio. As he walked foreword Elio was forced to step back. His toned back hit the wall, he looked down avoiding the blonde man’s eyes. 

Oliver wasn’t having it though. He grabbed Elio by the chin and turned his face, forcing him to look at Oliver. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Elio couldn’t take it. Slapping Oliver’s hand off of his face, he pushed him back. “You’re unbelievable. Fuck you.” He immediately exited the restroom. 

As he walked back, his thoughts were all over the place. As much as he wanted Oliver, he couldn’t push away the anger he had. Sure he could have his secret moments with him but he was still getting married the day after tomorrow. Once he was married he wouldn’t see Oliver again. Possibly never again. 

So what was the point of having Oliver to himself in the bathroom, all while his wife was waiting for them to join her and his parents for breakfast. He would be with Oliver in those moments but he never truly _had_ him. He never made Oliver happy. Oliver was just using him for his own pleasure. It was a hard truth to swallow. All he had to do now was the actual wedding. Today and the next day he could totally just try to avoid this shitshow. 

He ate breakfast, trying so hard to avoid looking anyone in the eye. This was already so difficult he couldn’t imagine the actual wedding. He really couldn’t predict his own behavior or actions. Hopefully nothing bad would come from his anger and devastation. 

-

Once the afternoon came everyone had made their own plans. His parents had planned to go shopping and eat lunch at a bakery. That sounded perfect. Oliver and Sofia had to work on some last minute wedding planning. Finally some time away from them. Although Elio was desperate to get away from this position, a part of him wanted to be around Oliver at all times. It was up to the other part of him to fight off that small part of him. He couldn’t fall into that miserable hole that is the love he has for Oliver. It was self-destructive. 

Around everyone else Oliver conducted himself completely different than he would if it was just them two. Acting almost like an older brother figure. Possibly like an uncle. It was the oddest, most insulting thing that’s ever happened to Elio. It would seem perfectly ordinary if he was calm and wasn’t so aggressive about Elio being his _buddy_ , but he had to go all out. Oliver could only be level with Elio when they were alone and he hated it. He was being treated like a child.  
More points to add the list of things that made Oliver an asshole. The list was already too long. But then again it can never be _too_ long. 

Elio was completely zoned out by now. He had been waiting for his parents to finish getting ready when Oliver came back inside after finishing a phone call. He looked very stressed. 

“Elio, where’s your father?” 

“In the bathroom but he’ll be out soon.” 

Oliver simply nodded and walked into the kitchen. He wondered what he could be so tense about. Elio would have asked but he really shouldn’t be interacting with Oliver anymore. It was probably something about the wedding but what would he need from his father?

Elio walked out to the backyard. It was a beautiful patio, you could see the tall churches reaching the clouds, and the cars driving up and down those stubborn, narrow roads. The church bells rang 12:00 p.m. and Elio hadn’t realized how early the day was. So much had happened this morning already. He still had to survive today without getting any mood swings, and not to mention the day before the wedding. Tomorrow would be the most hectic day of the entire wedding process. 

And finally the wedding. A cursed day. 

Oliver opened the door to the patio and slowly walked over to Elio. He stopped next to him staring at the view as well. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes, shaking only one out. He lit it, and began to puff out some smoke. 

“I tried quitting before the wedding, but there’s too much going on.” Elio couldn’t tell what he was referring to. But he nodded his head letting Oliver know he had heard him. 

Oliver passed the cigarette to him and gave him a hopeful grin. “How would you like to be my best man?” 

Elio immediately swallowed the smoke and coughed uncontrollably. Oliver patted his back, asking if he was okay. He must have heard wrong. He throat burnt from the smoke and his mouth tasted terrible. “Holy shit.” 

“Jesus, let me get you some water.” He left and in less than a minute came back with water. 

So Elio drank his water. Swished it around and took a minute to think about the question that was left hanging. 

“Why me?”

Oliver had let about a minute pass by before answering. “My best man, who was going to be my childhood friend, has a family emergency. He has to visit his mom.” 

It’s like God was making sure he was spending as much time as he could with Oliver. 

“What if I say no?” 

“Your parents told me that it’s a great idea. That’s fine though I’ll ask someone else. But…I would love for you to be my best man.”

Such a weird thing to hear him say. 

He thought about it for a few minutes before replying. “Sure,” It really couldn’t get any worse. “Don’t I need like, a suit and stuff?” 

Oliver nodded, “That’s what we’re gonna do today. I have his suit we just need to get it fitted to your body.” 

Great his plans with his parents were discarded into the trash for something like this. Being the best man really couldn’t be all that bad. He would have the best spot in the church, right next to the bride and groom. It’ll hurt so bad that he has no other choice but to move on...perfect. 

Oliver talked to his parents and Sofia before they began to head out. They got into a car and memories came flooding back. Those summer days together felt just like this, but his heart was near empty instead of overflowing. In the car they didn’t say anything and Elio wondered what was going through Oliver’s head. He had a very thoughtful expression.

The small shop wasn’t very far. Oliver parked the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a suit. He turned to Elio, his eyes squinting because of the sun shining in his face. His skin looked golden and he really did look beautiful despite his odd expression because of the sun in his eyes. 

“Let’s go inside.” He said. 

So Elio trailed behind him trying to calculate how long this would take. Hopefully not too long. 

And so they fitted the suit and waited for the modifications to be done. They sat their, silent. Obviously there was tension. Oliver wanted more than smiles and small talk from Elio and Elio wanted nothing more than small talk. And somehow he was the best man. 

Oliver sighed. “So...How long do you plan on giving me the cold shoulder?” 

Elio scoffed. He slowly shook his head maybe twice, “Everything is _always_ about you. The cold shoulder? What the fuck do you think is going on? That I care enough to give you the cold shoulder?” Elio sunk down in his chair a little. He could sense Oliver’s attitude receiving the conversation. He knew his words hurt, but he had nothing to lose. 

Continuing, Elio rubbed his face. “I don’t give two shits about any of this. I don’t want to be here and I can’t wait to never speak to you again. My life was much better before you came along,” He could almost hear the straight face Oliver pulled trying to hide his twisted heart. It kinda seemed like he didn’t have one of those though. 

Oliver nodded. 

They sat inside for maybe 5 more minutes in silence. Oliver got up without any words coming out of him, and exited.

The man said they’d have to wait about an hour and a half for the suit to be finished, so they had lots of time. Elio waited for maybe ten minutes before leaving to find Oliver. It was quite boring in there. The area around wasn’t very big and there were a few other shops and places to eat. The car was still parked outside so he couldn’t have left. 

Elio regretted pushing him away. 

He looked around, letting his eyes fall to a little piece of paper stuck on the car window closest to him. He walked over, it could possibly be a note from Oliver. It looked like it had lots of writing. Although the writing was messy, it read:

Elio. I had waited 5 minutes to see if you would follow, but that is not the case. I am sorry to have upset you, and I hope things will be better on my wedding day. So sorry for doing things I shouldn’t have done. Find me at the coffee shop. 

Oliver. 

Now he felt terrible. It was an interesting pain he felt. Like an actual heartbreak, like it was sore. The pain lingered the more he thought about how Oliver must have felt. Why couldn’t Elio just have been nice for the wedding? This is about Oliver and not him. But that’s when memories of Oliver touching him with Sophia down the hall, came flooding in and he’s never felt that gross. 

His thoughts cleared as he walked to the coffee shop. There he could see Oliver, sitting outside of the shop at a metal table. His cup, or cups, were empty. His hair fell in front of his face since he had left it undone, and he kept a dead stare on his ring. Looked like he was having second thoughts. 

Oliver looked up at him right away once he got close enough. His expression changed from a concerned and worried one, to a smile of relief. His eyebrows straightened out and raised a bit, and his pearly whites peaked out. And Elio, who loved to lay it on thick, kept his plain face on. He took in Oliver’s beautiful smile, and looked the other way not wanting to return one. Maybe he was being a bit cruel but being sweet on Oliver wouldn’t change anything.

Oliver wiped his gorgeous smile off and waved Elio to come over. He did. “Would you like anything to drink?” 

“No, I’m fine.” He stared downwards. 

Short pause. 

“Did you read my note?” 

“Yeah. I accept your apology,” He really didn’t, but surprisingly he didn’t have the heart to say otherwise. 

“I don’t believe that. But thank you for trying.” 

Elio laughed. Oliver could read him so well. The summer they spent together was full of many different emotions. They went through a lot together and Oliver digested all of it. He knows what Elio looks like in love, what he looks like when he’s unhappy, when he’s mad, when he’s joyful, when he’s annoyed. He _knows_ Elio. “Actually….I’ll get a cappuccino.” 

Oliver’s face brightened. “Okay then. Um...I’ll be right back.” 

Elio forgot what his plan was. He wanted so badly to stay away from Oliver but with the sudden changes he couldn’t do that anymore. He was going to be with Oliver for the rest of the wedding. He needed a different plan. Going with the flow was not an option. Elio didn’t trust himself to make decisions in the moment. Before he could decide what to do, Oliver walked outside with a cappuccino in his hand. 

He set it down, “Enjoy!” 

“Thank you,” Elio replied. He lifted his cup and took a sip. He couldn’t explain why he thought that was a good idea since it was still very hot. “Fuck! It’s so hot! Should coffee even be that hot?” 

Oliver laughed and couldn’t stop giggling. “Your face! You look so serious.” He stopped to chuckle some more. “Are you okay?” 

Elio rolled his eyes, “You know it’s really not that funny.” 

Shaking his head, “I think it is. Your face was already so serious, and then you drank it,” Another laugh. “Oh god,” he sighed. “You should’ve seen your face.” 

Elio nodded, sarcastically smiling towards Oliver. He waited a bit before drinking his coffee again. 

“I’m sorry for making things difficult.” Elio didn’t really know why he said that but it made himself feel better. Thinking about it, Elio really didn’t make anything difficult. He was actually the victim in all of this. He kept forgetting Oliver cheated on his fiancé. Thinking of that, Elio somehow ended up saying: “But you really did make everything more complicated by cheating on your fiancé only 2 days before your wedding.” 

Oliver’s face was blank. Maybe Elio shouldn’t have said that. Did Oliver forget he had done that? Did he not realize that you have to deal with the consequences to your actions? There are many consequences that come with adultery. Oliver took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about that a lot.”

How could he live without thinking about it? A small part of Elio hoped that the guilt was eating him alive. Elio kept silent wait for Oliver to continue. 

“But I don’t actually...regret it at all. It felt so good. Right after I had realized how bad that looked and how bad it was, but I haven’t felt like that ever since I met you. That feeling of excitement and just happy being with you even if it was 2 days before my wedding.” 

Elio finished his cappuccino, not knowing what to do with his hands as he listened to Oliver. 

Oliver continued, “You know Elio, I think I’m making a mistake.” 

It was so confusing. Everything made no sense. His heart had been broken many times before, Elio had no idea how much he could take. He had fallen in love with Oliver to them be torn to shreds. Then his heart ached reading the stupid mail he got about their wedding. And everything just crumbled when he arrived to his home. Then his hands wandered onto his pale body and it was like falling in love all over again. Then it all washed away as he remember where he was. And now Elio had no idea what to ponder on. 

Oliver stood up and grabbed their glass cups to bring inside. “Anyways, we should go get your suit it must be ready by now.” 

Elio nodded. 

He had completely forgotten why they were there. Time flew when he was with Oliver no matter the conditions. It was so easy to only focus on blond man and nothing else and that’s what always happened when they were together. Everything just became a blur as he stared at the lines upon his face. 

Back at the shop Elio had tried on the suit, which now fit him perfectly. Oliver stood behind him with a warm smile. “You look amazing,” He said. 

The curly haired boy imagined himself walking down the aisle to meet Oliver at the end. Music playing and with a glance over his shoulder he could see his mother crying, and his father would be at his side leading him down. His family was there and Oliver wasn’t chasing after validation from his parents. They could be in love and married and nothing could stop them. But daydreams are for little kids. 

Oliver pat him on the back. “You’re gonna make a great best man!” 

How exhilarating.


	5. Glad to Be Unhappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> messy chapter!! 
> 
> arguing  
> cussing   
> smut 
> 
> sorry for slow updates!!!! enjoy :^)

Day before the wedding. Probably the most chaotic day. For the bride and groom it’s something special, but for Elio, it was everything he imagined hell would be like. He was so close to the end but he still had to take a wonderful stroll through the worst part. 

The best thing about weddings is the after party. The free booze is something to take advantage of. This was essentially his plan. He would be seated with his parents, and once dinner was over he would escape to the bar and drink till the night was over. He had gotten drunk a few times or maybe he was just tipsy, so this was going to be an exciting new experience. Elio recalls back to when he was drunk, somewhat sure he’s a goofy drunk. That is when he’s with friends and enjoying himself. He’s never drank out of self-pity so who knows what kind of drunk he is then. 

His mother knocked on his door and swung it open without waiting for an answer. She stood and scrutinized Elio for a minute. “I like that polo. Where did you get it?” 

He didn’t know what it was with moms, but they always seemed to forget when they bought you something. “You got it for me. A while ago.” 

“Humph. Well it looks great. Are you almost ready?”

He glanced over at her blue flowery dress. She was beautiful, “ Yeah. . .where is this place?”

“Not too far from here. They had the entire patio reserved for everybody. His family, her family, some friends. Oliver says the food is amazing.”

Well Oliver is a liar. “Sounds great, mom.” 

She presented a soft smile and walked out. 

He didn’t get the point of this brunch. Of course he was biased and hated everything about this wedding process, but it was still stupid. Why would anyone want to endure such a thing. Someone like Olivier doesn’t even know the definition of commitment. 

-

But none of that matters now. Elio could stare at Sofia for hours. Maybe it was just that sting of jealousy that made her so alluring, or just her aura. Her hair fell upon her shoulders beautifully. Her teeth were white as milk, and her laugh was euphonious. She conversed with her company, as her fingers played with her shiny diamond ring. Her face was glowing, and Elio couldn’t help but think about what she didn’t know. He dangled his possession over Oliver above her head. He couldn’t figure out if it made him feel better or worse. Most likely worse because at the end of the day Oliver was not sleeping in his bed. 

Nonetheless he still felt powerful. He could ruin her wedding so easily. That also meant ruining Oliver’s wedding. Oliver could have a taste of sweet sweet misery. But Elio could never do such a thing. 

The brunch dragged on, and somehow everyone had something to talk about. The meals took millions of years to arrive and his mood wouldn’t allow him to enjoy the food that Oliver claimed to be amazing. 

As much as he wanted to despise Oliver, he couldn’t help but imagine scenarios where they could be together. He thought about Oliver’s golden hands running down his body. Soft touches and slow breathing. He was completely calm with Oliver. It was as if the world stopped so that they could spend an endless amount of time together. Oliver was all he could think of. He was everything. Avoiding him seemed impossible. Intimate moments made to perfection overcrowded his head. 

It wasn’t until the table erupted in laughter that he realized how intensely he had been staring at the ring on Sophia’s hand. Hopefully she hadn't noticed. Maybe she had and realized Elio was only zoning out. He really needed fresh air. 

He presumed no one would mind if he left the table. He was the youngest there and it wasn’t like he was contributing to the conversation. So he stood up. Surprisingly no one bothered to look up, too lost in the conversation he supposed. He escaped into the balcony. The door swung open and all at once the summer air warmed up his body. He spotted two tables but no one occupied them. His eyes lay low as they scanned what was in front of him. The trees, a bright leafy green, swayed with the wind along with his brown curls. They have shown to be getting too long. 

He listened closely to the sounds of the trees moving with the breeze, the leafs shaking against each other as the wind whispered in between them. He remembered reading about the trees rustling as the wind blew right through them. You cannot actually hear the sound of the wind unless it was moving past something, making it vibrate and creating noise. For trees specifically it was called psithurism. 

Deep in thought, Elio didn’t catch the sound of the glass door swinging open. Oliver moved in slow-motion as he walked and lit up his cigarette at the same time. He halted at the railing that Elio had leaned over with his forearms resting upon the flat surface.

Oliver faced away from the railing, leaning his lower back against it. With the cigarette in between his dry lips because of all that talking, he spoke. “It’s a fucking disaster in there.”

Elio jumped at this. He had not realized Oliver had settled next to him until now. He felt some satisfaction hearing that Oliver also thought the brunch was appalling. “Obviously.”

“I resent my parents. Everything I do is for them, and somehow they still aren’t content. I fucking ruined my life for them. Just so I could hear them say they’re proud.” His words filled with anger. 

“The things you could be capable of if their opinions didn’t matter to you. We could be in love.” He could not believe he said that. He felt selfish thinking of himself when Oliver had sacrificed so much more than their love for his parents to be pleased.

Oliver walked forward and kicked the wooden chair that belonged to the small table for two. Must’ve hurt. 

Subsequently, they both quieted down. Just more sounds of psithurism. 

Walking back over as if nothing had happened, Oliver took a deep breath in. “Sophia has this superstition that it is bad luck to sleep together the night before the wedding.”

“How enthralling.”

Short pause. Hesitation filled the air.

He took a long drag from his cigarette. “Join me.”

Elio knew for a fact Oliver needed some kind of vessel to release his stress. Which was consequently, using Elio to cheat on his fiancé. “You want to fuck me to blow off steam.” He felt bold.

“Like you would say no.” So casually he threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it.

Rage filled him. Oliver perfectly understood that he had Elio wrapped around his finger. He was his own personal stress ball, his feelings and emotions squeezed right in Oliver’s hands. “Fuck you Oliver,” he choked. His voice had turned from neutral to full of disgust, “How fucking dare you invite me and my family here. How fucking dare you use me like that.” Lifting himself, he turned to look at Oliver who had been staring at him. “You fucking disgust me.”

Sounds of laughter and faint chatting could be heard. Hopefully no one noticed them.

Oliver’s eyebrows were accessorizing his expression making him appear serious. His breathing quickened and Elio could almost see his heart pumping through his chest. “You truly think I invited you here only to cheat on my wife with you?” He sounded offended. 

His voice was so sharp it pierced right through Elio, and somehow he felt like he was the one who was to blame for all of this. “You could never love someone. You are overly selfish and full of greed. Your heart has no capacity for love or anything nice for that matter.”

Oliver erupted, “Fucking grow up Elio! Get over yourself and your stupid fucking fantasy. We could _never_ be together!” 

Elio’s face was hot, he could feel his eyes well up, and he quickly turned away from Oliver. 

Oliver spoke again but this time his voice was much softer. “Come to my room later, okay?”

Wiping away the water that pooled beneath his eyes, Elio nodded.

-

Replaying their squabble from earlier had occupied Elio until it was about nine in the evening. Oliver had told him to come to his room and he hoped Sophia had left to a separate room by now. Either way he left in his night clothes. He wore an old white shirt, and yellow shorts. He was so exhausted and it really showed because of the dark circles that began to invade his freckled face.

Oliver's room was on the top floor, the suite. He wasn’t quite sure how long he was going to stay, but he knew what they had in schedule. Very fucked up considering how terrible they spoke to each other earlier in the day. Personally he thought Oliver was more of a monster than he was. And he was right, Elio could never say no to Oliver. Despite it all, he wanted him more than anything. It was the one thing he was sure of.

Before he knew it, he stood in front of Oliver’s door. He pushed his curls out of his face and knocked on the white door. Not even a second later it swung open. Oliver stood in front of him, with a smile on his face. He was also in his night clothes. 

“I am so glad you came.”

Elio gave him a painful smile. The room was dark and the only source of light was the moon which had just barely began to rise, shining through the balcony doors. 

Oliver nodded his head towards the bed, “Sit with me.”

Getting right to it, Elio thought.

They sat down on the bed. The sheets were white and the bed was nicely made. The room was clean and he spotted Sophia’s bags. He looked at the mirror that was on the closet door and he could see the reflection of Oliver’s suit hanging on the wall behind him. He took a deep breath in and glanced over at Oliver.

Once again Oliver stared at him. “You’re too beautiful for me,” he stated. His blue eyes kept wandering all over his face and landed on Elio’s lips. He had a fond smile.

Elio was in love with this man.

It wasn’t a second later that they both leaned in and shared a kiss. 

Their soft lips molded together, so slow and it felt so good. Oliver’s hand reached up to caress Elio’s jaw. His hand rested on his jaw with his thumb laying on his ear. His touch so delicate. 

Elio let go of his lips, looking straight into Oliver’s eyes. The moonlight struck his skin and he too looked too beautiful for Elio. His lifted his hand to his chest, pushing him down onto the bed. They both settled further onto the bed. Oliver rested his head on the pillows as Elio straddled him. They moved so swiftly, eager to touch each other. Elio slowly lowered his head down to Oliver’s neck. His plump lips touched his neck, giving him wet kisses. He was careful not to leave any marks. Moving up again, he grabbed the bottom of Oliver’s shirt lifting it up and off of him. He did the same to himself. 

In the blink of an eye Oliver flipped them over so he was on top. His lips met Elio’s chest and he didn’t return the gentle touch. He had no mercy as he left love bites on his neck moving down to his chest. Elio felt chills on his body as he slipped out soft whines. He felt blood flow down to his shaft. 

Oliver moved up to his ear, “Let me fuck you.”

Elio didn’t know why he couldn’t speak but he nodded. 

Oliver didn’t think twice as he removed their shorts and underwear. He spat in his hand and took a hold of Elio’s hard member. He began to move his fist, pumping him slowly. His stare could cut right through the curly haired boy. He did this in attempt to make Elio speak. He knew how badly Elio wanted to make love and he wanted him to beg for it.  
Elio knew what he was doing and it was working. His whines grew louder. It felt so good, and he couldn’t help but throw his head back. “Fuck, Oliver. . .do something.” 

“What do you want me to do? Tell me, baby.” Oliver lowered his head down again, kissing his neck. He knew how that affected Elio. 

Oh god. The way “baby” rolled off his tongue was enough to make Elio come. His breathing was loud and moans escaped his mouth. “I want to feel you.”

He could hear the smirk in Oliver’s voice. “Feel me what?” He continued jacking him off so slowly it was painful. 

Elio looked into his blue eyes, “I want to feel you inside of me.” 

The moonlight darked the room, the breeze made the room colder but their heat made them glisten with sweat. 

Oliver wouldn’t give in just yet. “How badly do you want to feel me fucking you?” His voice was deep and scratchy. It only turned Elio on even more.

“So bad.” 

And that was enough for Oliver. He lifted off of the young boy to grab the olive oil that lay inside the nightstand drawer. He poured a bit into his big hands and rubbed it all over his fingers. 

Elio hadn’t been fucked in a while and he new it would hurt like the first time. But it was all so worth it. His thoughts had been interrupted as the blonde boy stuck two fingers inside of Elio. “Fuck!” 

“I’m sorry, tell me when you’re okay.”

Oliver moved his fingers slowly trying to help the other boy get used to the feeling. They waited a bit until Oliver could add another two fingers. The two stared into each others eyes, scrutinizing their faces like they had never seen each other before. Memorizing every single wrinkle, freckle, and shape. 

Elio released some moans, allowing their lips to lock as their teeth clashed and tongues met like it was their last kiss. 

Finally Oliver pulled out his fingers after some time. Elio whined at the feeling of emptiness. Soon enough Oliver positioned himself, “Are you ready?”

Elio felt so hot, “Fuck yes.”

With that Oliver pushed in all the way listening to Elio moan loudly. His face scrunched up and he looked quite cute. Oliver leaned down to kiss him, letting their tongues swirl in hopes to distract Elio from any pain. “You feel so tight.”

Elio chuckled, smiling with his straight teeth. “Move.”

Oliver pushed out a bit, not waiting to thrust himself back in causing Elio to groan.

Letting their sweaty foreheads touch, Oliver grabbed Elios wrists with one hand pinning them straight above his head. The other hand supported his body. 

He began to thrust at a steady pace, groaning everytime he pushed all the way in. They both grew impatient, beginning to pick up their pace. Letting go of Elios wrists, he reached down the pump the boy once again. His hands moved fast in unison with his thrusts. 

“Fuck!” Elio cried out once again. 

“Does it feel good?” 

“Mhm.” His voice was weak as he was getting closer to his climax.

It wasn’t long until Elio came to Oliver’s “Come for me baby.” And only about a minute after Oliver finished inside of him.

The older boy moved to his ear, speaking words Elio hadn’t heard since their summer together. Quietly he whispered, “Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.” 

To which Elio grinned like he had a year ago, and replied:

“Elio, Elio, Elio, Elio, Elio.”

They shared another kiss before Oliver pulled out and they attempted to clean up. 

Eventually they gave up and lay next to each other. Oliver reached out his hand to run through Elio’s curly hair. Their eyes grew heavy and slowly they began to fall asleep. 

“I love you,” Oliver whispered. 

Elio stayed silent, thinking about Sophia’s superstition. I guess he did have Oliver in his bed at the end of the day. _How_ unlucky.


	6. in my mind you were mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments mean so much!!! ive read each one and theyre all so sweet and inspiring!! 
> 
> sorry if this chpter is lame, i didnt have as much fun writing it as i did with past ones. 
> 
> there is smut and arguing again, so beware
> 
> i am very excited for the next ones though!!! 
> 
> enjoy!

The room was hot. 

It smelled like sweat and bodies, and worst of all it was very hot. The balcony doors were, for some reason, still wide open. There wasn’t a breeze of cool air, there wasn’t moonlight to set the mood, there wasn’t any hands mapping out the other person. 

Elio was a bit disappointed that he had awoken. His eyelids weighed down and it was difficult to keep them open. He was surprised Oliver was able to sleep considering how hot it was. Not to mention their body heat was not helping. 

Thank god Oliver was still there, and hadn’t left while he was still in slumber. His whole body was pressed against Elio’s back, making it much harder for him to get up. 

What time is it? Shouldn’t they be getting ready? 

Before he could answer his questions the hotel room phone rang. Without thinking Elio pushed his way out of Oliver’s hold and lifted the telephone. “Hello?” His voice was so groggy. What time is it, again?

A pause.

“Elio?” The voice belonged to Sophia. Her sweet voice was so recognizable. He had memorized the sound of her voice over brunch yesterday, unable to look away from her beautiful ring. 

He had forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to be here. He had forgotten that no one wasn’t supposed to know about their affair. It was weird calling it an affair, but that’s what it was. 

Elio was merely a creep, tip toeing in the middle of the night for some affection. All while Oliver would look Sophia in the eyes, and lie to her. 

“Hey Sophia. Good morning.” He was going to need a good explanation for why he was here. 

“Is Oliver awake? I just wanted to make sure he woke up.” She sounded a bit confused. 

“Yes he’s awake. As his best man I just wanted to help him get ready.” 

“Ahh okay. So sweet of you. Thank you for checking on him! Make sure he doesn’t come looking for me, I wouldn’t want him to see the dress,” she giggled.

Elio pitied the poor women. He glanced over to Oliver who lay peacefully asleep. She deserved to know the truth. 

“Of course. I’m sure you look beautiful. I can’t wait.” 

He could hear her beautiful smile widen, “Thank you! I’ll leave you to it. Make sure he’s all ready okay?” 

“Don’t worry about a thing, Sophia.” 

They exchanged their goodbyes and eventually hung up. 

The two had gotten so deep in this mess and somehow there was still room to go deeper. Elio sighed and began to shake Oliver. 

The blonde man slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Elio. He looked sleepy and his hair was a bad case of bed head. After staring for about a minute he cracked a smile, suddenly sitting up and pulling Elio into an embrace. He adjusted the boy to lay on top of him as he lowered them back down. 

Pressing his face into Oliver’s bare chest he muffled, “You’re getting married today.” 

Although it was barely audible, the older man knew exactly what he said. 

“I am getting married today.” 

Elio would rather be spitting blood than have to sit and watch Oliver get married but he had no choice. He sat up, straddling the older boy. He gave a small smile to Oliver. “Congrats,” he threw some jazz hands in the air. 

Oliver chuckled grabbing a hold of the other boy’s hand. Intertwining their fingers, Oliver spoke up, “Shower with me.”

“You are always so straight to the point.”

“You never pick up on hints. A year ago I gave you a massage but you couldn’t get the clue that I wanted to fuck. It’s better this way.”

Elio facepalmed, laughing at how stupid he was, but he wasn’t able to hide for long as Oliver pulled his hands away from his face. Elio blushed a bit, gazing into the ocean blue eyes. He could see the past in his eyes. From playing volleyball to swimming in the lake. 

“Okay then, let’s shower.”

Soon after Oliver was naked, standing before him. The shower was quite large keeping in mind that this was the suite. There was even a small seating area connected to the wall. Oliver turned the water on making sure it was more than warm. Water covered his body and Elio just watched. With his back facing the curly haired boy, he got down to washing his hair and scrubbing his body. Realizing that Elio has yet enveloped himself into the water, Oliver pulled him by his arm into the water. It was hot water and it felt so good after a long night of rolling around in sweat. Steam began to cover the glass door.

“So hot,” he acknowledged. 

Elio was surprised that Oliver hadn’t made any advances on him. The shower was so intimate and a great place to have sex. They were both butt naked, but Oliver seemed to be more concerned with making sure his hair was squeaky clean. He giggled to himself and decided to also focus on making sure he was clean. He did have a whole day ahead of him. He also completely forgot that he had duties as a best man.

He had to dance with the bride and groom, and the bridesmaids. He had to take pictures and fake smiles next to his secret lover. He should get paid for this. And worst of all he had to say some kind of speech. Accounting for the fact that Elio had originally planned on getting shitfaced, he had to ensure that he didn’t have a single ounce of alcohol in him. He couldn’t risk saying anything that could out Oliver and him. It was going to be arduous to say something sweet about his relationship with Oliver since that relationship was sexual and romantic, and it was his wedding with someone other than him. 

He didn’t even have a speech written. 

But none of that seemed to matter when Oliver grabbed his hips from behind. 

Elio knew he would try something. “Done cleaning? Should we get out now?” He knew exactly what Oliver’s plan was. 

His question was answered as Oliver kissed the nape of his neck and trailed his hand down to his crotch. Oliver placed his other hand on his lower back whispering in his ear, “Bend over.” 

And Elio did just that. 

It was going to be a bit tiring leaning against the wall but definitely worth it. He reached his arms out completely, forearms against the cold tile which sent shivers down his spine. His ass was out and he could feel the hot water, which was slowly turning warm, along with Oliver’s big and tan hands on it. His veiny hands knew their way around as they lingered around his pale butt. 

“Having fun?” Elio couldn’t help but ask since the other boy couldn’t seem to leave his ass alone. 

“As always.” And soon enough Oliver pushed a finger in his ass. It wasn’t much of a stretch but it was enough to make Elio whine for more. 

Oliver moved the finger in and out, painfully slow. It was driving him crazy. 

“Oliver. . .more.” He voice had become needy. 

“I want to hear you, louder.” 

Elio shook his head. “Wouldn’t want your wife to come in on this.”

Oliver shoved in two more fingers. Elio moaned loudly, quickly shutting his mouth after. He knew his comment was bad timing but he began to feel bitter at the thought of Sophia. At everything to be frank.

“She won’t. Don’t think about it.” He was austere and his words felt cold. 

Elio scoffed, “Sure. Like it’s easy to not think about it.” It was hard to act serious when he had fingers shoved up his ass. 

Oliver stroked the spot that drove him crazy and Elio cried out. “What the fuck do you want me to do Elio?!”

It stung. It really seemed like Oliver didn’t comprehend what kind of position he was putting Elio in. 

He pulled out his fingers, beginning to position himself. Who were they right now?

Elio had forgotten what they were doing, “Maybe stop giving me false hope like right now-” 

Elio was cut off as Oliver thrusted into him all at once. His jaw hung open and he groaned so loudly he feared someone had heard them. Elio waited for him to move and it was pure agony. He wanted him so bad, and yet he was hating his guts at the same time. Then he pulled out, only to push back in. “Fuck!” Elio whined. 

Building a fast pace, he thrusted in and out with a strong grip on Elio’s hips. “How many times do I have to tell you? We can _never_ be together.” He sneered. 

The water was cold now since it had been running for so long, but Elio was burning inside. He pushed himself off the wall, pulling away from Oliver. The water was still running, the steam was still covering the glass door, and the wedding was still happening. “Why not start now then, asshole?” 

He opened the glass door, freezing the second he stepped out. He paid no mind to the water that dripped onto the floor. He yanked the clean towel off the rack and wrapped himself in it, rushing to dry himself and get clothes on. He had hit some kind of nerve in Oliver. 

Oliver shut the water off, and waited a minute before stepping out. He looked peaceful, like he did a summer ago. Gracefully he pulled the second towel off the rack and wrapped it securely around his waist. Even though Elio was pissed off he couldn’t help but notice the bulge poking out under the towel. 

Oliver was beautiful the way his hair was brushed back by the water as one strand fell in front of his face. Drops of water accessorized his tan chest all the way down to his abs. Elio was ashamed he had checked him out so easily. Lifting his eyes he witnessed the terrible expression displayed on the beautiful face that belonged to Oliver. 

His eyebrows scrunched together making him look stern. “Get the fuck out, Elio.”

Without thinking straight (thank god he had his pants on) Elio grabbed nothing and left the room. He made sure to slam the door as hard as he could completely forgetting there were other people on the floor. His face felt so hot and he had no say in the tears that began to fall down his face. He let his back hit the door as he slowly dragged himself into a seated position. He pulled his knees to his chest, letting himself grow blind because of the water in his eyes. His hair was still wet and he was shirtless outside the room. He waited a few minutes hoping Oliver would come back out, but he was only playing a losing game. 

He wiped his face free of tears, and pushed himself off the floor. Unfortunately he had left his shoes and shirt in the room and he was too afraid to get them back. So, he walked the halls barefoot allowing everything surrounding him to become a blur. He somehow made his way to the elevator waiting for it to reach his floor. He peaked at a mirror in front of him, clearly seeing the red lines on his eyeballs. God he hated Oliver right now. How could someone be such an asshole? Especially after the way he just uses and discards of Elio so easily? His thoughts were interrupted as the elevator door opened and his eyes fell upon Sophia’s surprised face. 

Elio quickly rubbed his eyes realizing how bad this looked. 

“Elio?” She questioned, as if she couldn’t believe it was him. She stepped out of the elevator getting a better look at his red eyes and flushed cheeks. Her surprised expression turned to a concerned expression. “What’s wrong darling?” 

Elio was speechless. He passed her and entered the now vacant elevator. 

Perplexed, Sophia only asked more. “Elio, what happened?” 

But the door closed. 

-

This wedding was a royal disaster. 

Elio was fully suited, waiting for the father-daughter and mother-son dances to be over. He had not spoken to Oliver ever since their dispute, and he wasn’t planning to. 

The entire ballroom was full of gorgeous decorations. Large round tables and floral displays placed upon every table. Dinner had already passed and Elio was already buzzed. Oliver had made such a big deal out of Elio being ‘selfish’ when he actually had the right to be. 

Not to mention the actual ceremony. After they exchanged their I do’s his whole world began to drown in a cold sea of heartbreak at the feet of two words. They looked happy. 

Their love had gone cold. 

Now Elio fell back to the original plan. Fuck up his life with booze and self-pity, it’s not like Oliver would care if he died anyways. A small part of him had wishful thinking, that perhaps Oliver would come to his rescue but he only watched him crashing down. Who knew three words could cause such a tremendous sum of pain. 

-

Elio lost count of the amount of drinks he’s had. They had done the small performance, and now it was time to dance as a whole. He had no idea where his parents were and the only thing he could focus on was the bridesmaid he had been dancing with. 

Her name was Kiara, and she was attractive. Elio was very loose because of his alcohol intake, and he was quite flirty. Therefore they had been making eyes all night. Realizing again and again that he was in love with Oliver and was devastated with how everything had been ruined for him, he wanted affection now more than anything. 

With that, he approached Kiara with a smile on his face. 

Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and for a second she looked like Marzia. Oh, how he missed Marzia. 

Kiara stared up at him from her chair, “Want to dance?”

The brown haired boy could barely hear what she had said. But Elio had other things in mind. “How about we step outside?”

She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the fountain area. Somewhere in the big crowd of laughter and smiling faces and hoped Oliver saw them escaping.

-

Elio really had no clue what was happening. He had truly lost his head.

Kiara had her hands on his crotch, and her tongue in his mouth, and all Elio could think about was his lover who was inside playing happy family. He was lucky he hadn’t moaned Oliver’s name or anything. 

“We should find somewhere more private,” she sighed. Her face appeared lustful and before Elio could nod he heard Oliver’s voice. 

“Elio, can I speak to you privately?” 

Elio turned his head from where he sat on the fountains ledge to see Oliver. He turned back to Kiara, “One second. It’s probably time for speeches. I’ll see you inside?” 

She nodded happily, giving him a quick peck on the lips before passing by Oliver and leaving to go inside.

Oliver strolled over to where Kiara had once sat and took the spot. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Having fun.”

Oliver scoffed turning to look Elio in the eyes. He grimaced, “Are you seriously drunk?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Oliver continued to look him in the eyes and they way he peered over at Elio was something he could never forget. He looked at the younger boy like he was someone else. 

He turned away from Elio and looked down at the ground. He waited a bit before speaking again and the younger boy couldn’t stop thinking about how much he’s disappointed Oliver. Not sure why Oliver was so shocked towards his behavior. Elio was going through the most pain he had ever gone through before. He hadn’t a single clue on how to describe what he was feeling and yet he knew exactly what it was. 

Then Oliver spoke again. “Sophia saw you leaving my room. Do you know how bad that could have been? Good thing one of us is actually thinking straight or else everything would be fucked up and out of place.” 

“Yeah, good thing.” He was too dead to defend himself.

“Don’t forget you have to say a speech.”

“I’m too drunk to talk right now.”

“Oh trust me _buddy_ , I know damn well you’re too drunk to talk right now. I fucking made _your_ dumbass a speech. Can’t afford to have anymore fuck ups.” He handed Elio a small piece of paper.

Elio took the paper and shivered. He had never received such cruelty from Oliver. He felt the water works coming on but he forced himself to push it away. How could this be happening?

Elio nodded, he knew exactly what he had to do. “C’mon, it’s time for speeches.”

-

At last it was Elio’s turn to recite his premade speech. It was quite sad that he was too fucked up and the groom had to write his speech for him, but what could he do.

He stood up to the small platform they had for anyone who wanted to say something. He wasn’t as drunk thank god, but he was still buzzed. And hurt. 

Elio sighed, gazing at the audience before him. So many people who came together for this perfect couple. So many people dressed in expensive clothes with glowing faces. Even his parents. He glared down at the small sheet of paper. This speech looked like it would last one minute. They should’ve left Elio at home, what if he caused some total disaster with a shitty, life-ruining speech that went along the lines of:

“I would like to thank everyone for coming together for this stunning wedding, and I would like to thank Sophia and Oliver for planning such a mesmerizing wedding, am I right?” The room cheered. “I mean it is such an honor to be Oliver’s best man. It was last minute, but I would do anything for him. It’s really funny how our friendship started out. My father, who is sitting over there by the bar, has students come and intern for the summer. Oliver came last summer, and immediately I did not like him. But that’s okay because soon enough we became very close. We had embarked into a life changing romance. I mean, Oliver is very irresistible and Sophia is a lucky women. But either way he was mine that summer. We had,” Elio giggled, his thoughts were going 100mph and not a single one told him to step on his brakes. “We had made love, multiple times, and lots of other things. It was my first time having sex with a man, it’s very nice. And then Oliver left and called me to let me know that he was getting married. Funny enough, that didn’t stop us. We actually had sex this morning.”

A speech like that is a very good reason to leave Elio at home. Thank god Oliver had made him one. He looked back up at his audience and was met with horrified faces, which included his parents, who were for some reason running towards him. He turned over to Oliver and Sophia who sat at a separate table. Sophia looked like she was crying and Oliver was getting up, and also walking towards him. 

It soon hit him that his shitty speech wasn’t all in his head, and that the entire ballroom had heard all of it. It was a nightmare come true and his face had most likely turned beet red.

Unfortunately for Elio, Oliver made it to him before his parents, and landed a blow right in his face. He really had that coming for him. He had caused so much damage there was really no way he could fix any of that. God the price he would pay to live in those sun-drenched days where the only thing he was worried about was his crush on Oliver. 

Elio had fallen everywhere, but into place.


	7. could be winter but i burn inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTUALLY THOUGH LONG TIME NO SEE!!!
> 
> hello i love you all 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHERE YOU WANT THIS TO GO after they dooo the dooo
> 
> hello sorry for the wait!!!!!!! finally got into it again <3 
> 
> ENJOYYYYY :-)

“He punched you?!” 

“Well, yeah. I had just completely ruined his wedding,” and somehow he made it sounded like he didn’t care. 

“But he was to blame for a lot. I mean you’re so young, no one our age should have to go through shit like that.” 

Elio hummed in agreement. 

Four months had passed after the wedding, the brown and orange leaves of November fell all around Elio and his newly found friend. He found it funny that the story of his ex lover was a great conversation topic. He never brought it up, but once he got closer to people love lives were something people wanted to know about. 

And here he was making a joke out of it. Which was honestly, a good feeling. Four months ago he would have cried on the spot just thinking about it.

It was a huge mess. 

But now he could easily talk about and carry on to some other topic. You don’t usually get punched at your lovers wedding with someone else, so it took a while to move on to another topic. 

“That’s fucking insane,” his friend, Ivan, shook his head in dismay. It was actually, very hard to believe. 

Contact with Oliver was a dream that had finally exited his mind. The gloaming nights he spent attached to his tiny, dorm room bed after the wedding had been too many to count. His heart only filled with hatred and the pain of a disastrous separating by the time school started. And now Elio was proud of himself for forgetting. He couldn’t measure his forgiveness or self-control since he had zero interactions with Oliver after the wedding. If Oliver stood right in front of him, Elio couldn’t tell anyone, even himself, how he would react. 

For now he stuck with the idea that he was over Oliver, and maybe even capable of liking someone else. Maybe not love, but liking someone was a start. 

Taking a deep breath in, sucking him back into what his life was now, Elio rested his head on his hand as he turned to look at Ivan. Maybe they could be something. It was too early to tell. “Yes, it is really insane.” He smiled at Ivan, one that read ‘Ridiculous I know’ and that managed to make Ivan laugh.

“Would you say,” a short pause. “That you’re over him?” 

Ivan wasn’t much older than Elio, maybe by a few months, but that’s all he could guess. They made friends at the beginning of the school year, and had quickly become close. Ivan had said earlier that he had thought Elio was despondent when they first met, but overtime he grew more cheerful. Now he knew why. 

So, Ivan had seen Elio go through something that he couldn’t put a name to, but it was quite apparent when they were getting to know each other. Considering the severity of Elio’s entire situation with Oliver, this was a good, and clarifying question. Maybe there was something between them, or Ivan was just very curious. 

“I would say I am.” 

Ivan nodded, looking off somewhere. There was quite the view around them. Tall trees loomed over them and the small table they sat at. Leaves crowded the pathways, and the wind carried them along. The air smelled so fresh since it had just rained. Ivan and Elio had spent their saturday morning holed up in Elio’s room trying to stay warm. The east coast was colder than anywhere Elio had ever been. His warm and homely summer days were juxtaposed to his cold and dry winter mornings. 

After freezing their asses off while it was raining, they finally came outside for some kind of warm beverage, thinking it was a good idea. Now, neither of them weren’t so sure, as their bodies began to tremble inside of their thick black coats. Beanies and scarfs couldn’t save them now just as a gust of strong wind blew right through them. “Fuck, we should go back inside.”

Ivan laughed, collecting their trash. 

Elio liked going to university. It was a new setting for him and it felt so good to be on his own. Making his own decisions, making his own food, making his own way through life as a student. Nothing was holding him back now, and there were certainly no more tears left to spare.

His walk to every class and back to his dorm wasn’t bad at all. Buildings and students running and walking all over the place was a nice sight to behold. He was definitely a people watcher. 

Seconds away from his dorm, and all the sudden, Elio could have sworn he was having auditory hallucinations. That same, entitled voice, that he had known like the back of his hand, had soon occupied his ears. His mind couldn’t even focus on what was being said, it could only focus on his heartbeat that was fighting with the sound of that fucking voice, and just the question ‘How?’ and ‘Why?’, and most importantly ‘Am I fucking dreaming right now?’ 

All of these raging thoughts and questions were pounding in his head and begging for answers. There was one more turn until he would be facing his dorm room door and hopefully, it wasn’t true. Hopefully none of it was. 

His steps became louder and everything happened so quickly and yet so fast, as every sense became hyperaware. His eyes watered in fear and his small body trembled against the cold air. It was impossible, there was no way that _he_ could be here. 

The wind lifted some leaves off the ground and pushed Elio around the corner to face his entire life. 

Almost immediately, Elio felt like he was drowning. Every second he spent convincing himself that he was over the blond that stood right before his brown fearful eyes, had packed up and left in the second their eyes met. The feeling of his heart being squeezed had moved back in, along with those butterflies from the first time they touched, and the tears that he had made best friends with on those nights he had wished for this very moment. 

There long, and hard stares lasted for about a minute, but it felt like it had lasted for hours. Oliver shifted his feet and suddenly he was washed over with panic, and it was distinct in his body language. 

As for Elio. . .his anxiety levels must have bursted through the roof. He could feel his body progressively get warmer by the second, as heat waves contradicted the cold winter that was making him shake only a minute ago. 

And finally, for the love of God, someone spoke. 

“Hello,” Elio could instantly point out the slight crack in Oliver’s deep voice. 

For months, Elio sat in his honors classes, staring off into space, trying so hard to remember the sound of Oliver’s voice. He had called out Oliver’s name in his dreams, that single word so familiar to his tongue, but those dreams of making friends with Oliver in his bed soon turned to nightmares as Oliver didn’t respond back. The distance between them had felt like a millenium. 

Elio wanted to talk to Oliver again, so fucking badly, even if the talk was small. He just wanted to hear the melody that was his voice.

Oliver had once before watched Elio fall into a ditch and he didn’t do anything to stop it. Oliver had played the strings in his heart so gracefully he couldn’t muster up any anger against him. For so long, Oliver was his living in his mind, and nothing that happened between them changed that. Days dragged on during school and his thoughts were so muddled with _Oliver_ , and everytime he looked in the mirror all he could see were red lines on his eyes. 

Staying up late and drinking himself to a drunken daze became his idea of self-care. He had turned into shit that Oliver would never want. 

Every single feeling that made him feel disgusting, lost, terrible, and depressed slowly left his mind and all he could fucking comprehend was the sweet sound of his voice. 

And finally, Elio spoke too. “Hi.” 

He had never in his life, put so much effort into saying those two letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT IS SO SHORT I HAVE MORE COMING JUST HANG ON

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I have no idea if anyone has done a fic w this same topic I haven’t read a single fic about cmbyn but I will now. hopefully this isn’t a lame fic you’ve already read
> 
> THANK YOU


End file.
